


Chances Taken

by Yulyeong



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Grover Underwood - Freeform, Heroes of Olympus, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulyeong/pseuds/Yulyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the quest to save the world from Gaia is completed and the world successfully saved, Percy has everything that he's ever wanted... except love. He has his friends surrounding him, his father available to spend time with, and his mother living close enough for him to be able to travel from Camp Half Blood to her place on the weekends. But no love, Annabeth and he having discovered that their emotions didn’t run deep enough to call love, and deciding to end their relationship. In Heaven, Hermes plans on changing that. After the unfair ways he treated the demigod in the past, he looks for a way to make up for his mistakes, finding that his emotions for the young demigod run deeper than just wanting to be around the boy and acquire his forgiveness, but wanting the boy to be with him all of the time, at his side, and with a little help from Artemis and Aphrodite, plans on making Percy his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances Taken

The dark, cloudy sky rumbles with thunder, lightning flashing somewhere in the distance, lighting up the roads and streets of Olympus. The heat given off from Hestia’s hearth keeps the humidity away from the twelve thrones in the throne room. The hum of gods and goddesses alike is nearly enough to send Hermes off to sleep. He is half tempted to ask Morpheus or Hypnos to put him to sleep, just so he won’t have to deal with another four hours of their petty complaints that will never be resolved, argues about who stole what, and blaming at whose fault each and every problem was. In reality, it’s probably the best they’ve gotten along with each other in a while. Artemis isn’t constantly hitting her brother, Ares isn’t trying to kill Demeter, and Daedalus hasn’t fallen off of his throne once. All in all, it’s pretty civil in Olympus today, civil and boring.

"Hey Hermes, don't you think it's about time that you went and apologized to Poseidon's son?" Aphrodite's chime like voice floats through the throne room innocently. She flutters her eyelashes at him, pursing her lips to hide a mischievous grin while readjusting the mirror on her lap. Her pink dress drowns her in her throne, yet still manages to make her look ethereal, the very incarnation of beauty.

Hermes rolls his eyes, keeping his face void of emotion as he glancing at Zeus while tightening his hold on his caduceus. "I thought we were here to discuss Hades’ unfair treatment in the underworld, not my personal goals."

Hades lips twitch up and he leans forward on his throne, tapping two black nails against the black stone of his throne. "I wouldn’t mind discussing Aphrodite's concern."  
“Actually, it is about time that you apologize to my son.” Poseidon’s voice nearly scares Hermes out of his skin, and he closes his eyes, breathing in deep before glancing at the God of the Sea, uncertain of his reason for speaking up. Poseidon twirls his trident absentmindedly between his fingers, staring at Hermes with an eyebrow arched high over his eye, giving away nothing.

“I… I was planning on doing that.” His voice comes out bitterer than he meant, making him wince and duck his head lower, brown hair falling across his forehead. Not in the mood for a stare down with the gods or an argument about his behavior, he nods repeatedly, not fully focused on their argument about him. No matter what he says, he won’t be able to change their decision in the end. Not with how he treated Percy. Shame floods him as he remembers the way he treated the boy when his favorite son died. He shouldn't have taken his anger out on Percy, it really wasn't his fault, but the blind rage he felt against himself, for mistreating his son, overtook him. And now there might not be a way to show the boy how much he regrets treating him like that, how much he wants to make up for it. Percy's life is full of friends from both Camp Half Blood and New Rome; the daughter of Athena, Annabeth, the children of Hades, Hazel and Nico, the son of Zeus, Jason, and the others. The girls follow Percy around as if he is the male incarnation of Aphrodite. Oh, and how she'd like knowing that, the goddess priding herself in the fact that Annabeth and Percy's failed, epic romance was her idea. She’s always been one for melodramatic romances. Out of all of that, all of Percy’s life, not one of Hermes's children are close to Percy, nor have been. Luke was the closest, and he betrayed Percy. His children don't have a place in his life. He has no place in Perseus Jackson's life.

“Oh really? When do you think that will happen, Artemis? Because he hasn’t done it yet and that poor demigod’s heart just keeps breaking, thinking that Hermes still hates him for something that wasn't even his fault!” Aphrodite’s shrill shriek shatters Hermes’s thoughts, spiralling his conscience back into the throne room. He blinks, raising his head enough to be able to gaze at the pouting blond across the room.

“Leave Hermes alone. He’s been busy blinding the humans, if you remember” Artemis sighs softly, running her childlike pale fingers over her bow, silver eyes flicking towards Zeus in aspiration. “Is this pointless meeting over? I have monsters to hunt, and my hunters are awaiting my orders.”

Zeus starts nodding in agreement, looking worn and annoyed with the turn of events, but Aphrodite jumps back in, her tone one of a spoiled child denied her favorite toy. “Humans! Let them make up their own stories! They aren't nearly as important as us!"

Artemis’s eye twitches and beside her Apollo snickers, leaning away from his twin in anticipation of Aphrodite’s scolding to come.

Before Artemis can yell at her, Hermes jumps in, brain snagging the thread of a hint from the Goddess of Love and clinging to it with desperation. “Wait… what did you say about Perseus?”

Aphrodite’s sneer morphs into a smirk of glee as she glances at her father for permission. Zeus nods, running a hand down his face and sighing. Aphrodite rises from her throne, waving a pink manicured nail in the direction of the other gods. “You can leave. As Zeus agreed earlier, this meeting is over. Hermes and I have something to discuss now.”

The other gods roll their eyes, knowing full well where Aphrodite’s lectures will lead, but they disappear off to their respective homes anyways. Artemis remains, fingers stroking her silver bow as calmly as ever. “Someone has to make sure you don’t corrupt him” she answers in response to Aphrodite’s heated glare.

Though not entirely fond of the goddess, Hermes shoots her an appreciative smile before turning back to the blond goddess coming towards him. George and Martha hiss warningly in his ear as she saunters closer, but he ignores them, shushing them with a tightening of his fingers on his caduceus. “What exactly did you say regarding Percy?”

Aphrodite swishes her skirts around her ankles as she pulls herself up to sit on the arm of his throne, draping her bare feet into his lap and flicking strands of perfectly coiffed hair from her shoulder. A Cheshire grin follows her nail as it traces a path down his arm, and she blinks at him from under lowered lashes. “Just that the poor demigod’s heart has been breaking ever since you blamed him for the death of your son and almost smited him for it. His poor little heart has been through so much, and now that his mind is free of quests and girls, he’s caught up to the pain that he’s been ignoring from the start, suffering through it alone, thinking you still hold a grudge against him.”

“And why would I be so important to him?" Hermes arches an eyebrow, ignoring the quivering in his chest in favour of listening intently. The Goddess may be annoying, but she usually knows more than she lets on, and when she chooses to share her information there is usually something in it for her. He can't find it in himself to care, though, not if it involves helping him with Percy. 

Aphrodite scoffs, tossing her hair back while grinning down at him. She looks at him as if he's another idiot god, but her favourite idiot god. "Oh come on Hermes, what mortal doesn't fall for a god that they've been close to?" 

"Percy didn't fall for you" Hermes whispers, glancing at Artemis, for her thoughts. "And he didn't fall for Apollo, despite the fact that Apollo helped him numerous times." And had a crush on him, Hermes adds silently, unable to voice his suspicion out loud with Artemis here. She might change her mind on being Hermes's good judgement.  
"Perseus is a mortal, Hermes. No matter how he feels or who he is, all you can do is bring him more pain." Artemis's voice shatters the fog from reality as she slowly stands, slipping her bow over her shoulder before walking towards the pair. She stops on the other side of Hermes's throne, gazing at him. Though her words are harsh on his ears, her gaze is soft and sympathetic.

"Why would you say that?" Aphrodite hisses indignantly, eyes flashing with hurt as her cheeks flush a rosy pink. "He might be exactly what Percy needs."

"For now. What happens to the mortal when Hermes's attention strays to the next mortal that attracts him? Does Percy stand by and watch as Hermes is disloyal time and time again?"Her reasoning a painful reminder of the acts of gods, Hermes included, makes him wince. 

Pain flashes through him, searing his heart and burning him. He closes his eyes, gripping his caduceus with white knuckles. He forgot about that little aspect of the gods. But Percy would have to know that by approaching a demigod, especially him, Hermes means to be his and his alone. Percy wouldn't hold his past against him, would he?  
"How do you know he'll be disloyal?" Aphrodite challenges, sliding off of the arm of Hermes's throne to stand poise in front of the Huntress, eyes narrowed into slits of anger. "He could be perfect if he controlled his urges."

"He is a god. It's in his blood." Placing a hand on his arm comfortingly, Artemis tilts her head to the side, pursing her lips in thought. "And even if he didn't hurt Percy, what happens when Percy's time is up?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, Aphrodite stares at the Huntress, eyes glowing a soft gold, showing her obvious annoyance with the goddess she never usually deals with. "Why do you care so much? You aren't supposed to be interested in love, Eternal Maiden."

The silence that follows Aphrodite's question is deafening. Artemis watching Aphrodite with loathing before containing her emotions, obviously upset by the question but choosing to chalk it up to Aphrodite's thick headedness. "Because young Perseus does not deserve the curse of loving a god after all that he's already given for us". 

"Then help me." Hermes whispers, barely loud enough for a mortal to hear but loud enough to make the two goddesses turn to look at him in surprise and beweirdment. His voice gets stuck in his throat, the words frightening the god in a way that he hasn't been frightened in a long time, but he forces himself to continue, closing his eyes. "Help me so that he doesn't have to have the curse that comes with loving a god. Help me make it a blessing for the both of us." 

Hermes keeps his eyes closed, scared of Artemis's reaction, scared of her wrath. The silence stretches on for what feels like eternity, frying his nerves, until Aphrodite clears her throat, startling him. He opens his eyes and hesitantly meets Artemis's judging eyes. Her lips press together in a white line as she considers him, seeing something in him that changes her expression from criticizing to a small smile. "Fine. But if you break Percy Jackson's heart, I will take your caduceus and give it to him as compensation."

Aphrodite's squeal echoes off of the vast golden walls of the throne room and she bounds forward, pulling the two surprised gods into a hug. "Great! This love will be legendary!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The animals of the forest scurry to hide at the sounds of approaching beings larger than themselves. The last rays of sun filters through the leaves of the trees, the storm rolling in not stopped by the barriers around Camp Half Blood. The demigods all know that the storm must be Zeus’s wrath, from something or another. They’ve been hitting Camp Half Blood more and more recently, probably, Percy guesses, from the turmoil going on between him and Hades. Nico mentioned that his father and Zeus were having a little dispute, sending storms scattering across the area.

“Earth to Percy, come in Percy?” Leo sings, his fingers prodding the other demigod between the ribs, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He glances curiously at Annabeth, arching an eyebrow high over his eyes.

Percy yelps indignantly, smacking the latino’s hands away from him, turning to stare at the boy with a lopsided grin, flushing from the embarrassment of the noise that he made. “What?”

“We were asking what we are supposed to do about the storm. We haven’t found Nico yet and it’s about to start pouring.” Jason’s voice echoes around the silent forest as the blond demigod tilts his head backwards, looking up at the sky with a dark look. “If we get stuck in the forest and that storm breaks, we’ll be soaked, cold and wet before taking five steps.”

“And still no sight of Nico.” Percy sighs and rubs his forehead, chewing his bottom lip before glancing at the rest of the search group. Jason, Annabeth, Grover and Leo stand, trying vigilantly not to shiver at the frigid gusts of wind that terrorize them, pushing them towards the camp, a type of warning that bad weather is on its way. “You guys head back. I’ll stay out a little longer.”

“Come on, Perce. It’s about to pour out here. You’ll catch a cold, or freeze to death” Grocer bleats, shivering violently and taking a step back down the path, towards the camp. He gives his demigod friend a pleading look, his baseball cap nearly flying off of his horns with the force of the wind.

“I’ll be fine. The rain won’t even touch me. Son of Poseidon, remember?” Percy shoots his group an easy smile, trying to contain a shiver as the wind nearly knocks him into Leo, as if furious at his words. Leo and Jason nod, following Grover back towards camp. The lie isn’t as obvious to the others, but Annabeth shoots him a hard look before slowly turning and trudging after the rest of the group. Honestly, Percy has no idea if he’ll be able to stop the rain from drenching him, he’s never tried. Especially not from one of Zeus’s raging storms.

Sighing softly, he rubs his forehead once more, trying to get rid of the mild headache that sprung up over the hours of searching the forest for Nico and listening to Leo’s jokes, some good and some bad. Why Nico had to run away after being insulted by Ares’s cabin, Percy doesn’t know. Nico can fend for himself, and the demigods in Ares’s cabin are always brutes, yet Nico let their words get to him. Again. And now Percy is chasing after him. Again. 

Something ice cold splatters on the tip of Percy's nose. Stepping back, he glances up at the sky in contempt, the reality of the situation dawning on him. Hours searching for Nico in the freezing slate of rain. "Oh, good graces" he sighs, pulling the hood of his grey hoodie up in an attempt to shield himself. "Nico!"

Thunder booms overhead as the light fades, snuffed out by the black clouds that storm the skies. The trees don't shield the path from rain, instead droplets of water sliding from the leaves, dropping onto the soft soil, creating mazes of muddy puddles. Lightning cuts through the sky, lighting up Percy's path, along with a bright, bright nothing. No Nico, no dancing shadows.

Annoyance seeps through Percy as he presses his lips together, shivering as a blast of cold wind hits him as he trudges forward through the mess. "Come on Nico, it's just me! Annabeth and the others went back" Percy yells, frustration echoing off the trees as the demigod stomps through a puddle, drenching his jeans. Looking down, his mood drops further as he watches his jeans go from a faded blue to a dark blue, the water seeping through the fabric, freezing his legs. "The gods really must hate me today." Shaking strands of wet hair off of his forehead, he growls softly before continuing down the path.

Lightning flashes again, illuminating a figure ahead leaning against a tree, umbrella in hand. "That might very well be my fault."

Percy narrows his eyes to see through the downpour, brief pleasure flitting through him at the thought that it might be Nico. His pleasure shifts to surprise as he recognizes the figure, stopping in his tracks. Forgetting about the downpour, the thunder echoing angrily in the sky, and his quest, Percy stares at the god in surprise, caution flaring up at the warm glint in his eyes. "Lord Hermes."

The god gives him an easy smile and tilts the umbrella in his direction, a silent invitation for the demigod to come closer. "It's not the gods that hate you, per say. Zeus is just a little frustrated that his meeting didn't go as planned."

Stepping closer hesitantly, Percy eyes Hermes, waiting for him to tell him to stop. When Hermes's smile widens, Percy steps under the umbrella gratefully, pulling his hood down and shaking water from his damp hair. "What does that have to do with me?"

"You were the topic that derailed his meeting" Hermes answers, tilting his head curiously when Percy shivers violently, bumping into him. Instead of moving away, Hermes steps closer, holding the umbrella further over Percy. Concern flashes through him and he glances up at the unforgiving sky, scowling softly. He’d figure that Zeus would try to mess this up for him. "You should get out of the cold."

"I can't. I have to find a friend" Percy answers stubbornly, crossing his arms to hide another violent shiver. Glancing at the god beside him curiously, the hesitancy fading away as minutes pass without the god trying to curse him or blame something on him, Percy allows his question to bubble past his lips without worry. “What are you doing at Camp Half Blood?” Percy blinks as the god arches an eyebrow, amused, and quickly scrambles to add some kind of politeness to the question, heat rushing to his cheeks. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

A grin threatens to slip onto Hermes’s lips but he holds it back. "If you are looking for Nico di Angelo, he shadow travelled back to the Underworld a few hours ago."  
Swearing softly, Percy narrows his eyes and clenches his fists, the cold and wet of the rain seeping into his bones. Cursing the son of Hades silently for not telling him that he was leaving, instead making Percy trudge through the forest for hours searching for him, Percy leans back against the tree behind him. “That doesn’t answer my question, Lord Hermes.”

Hermes scoffs, leaning back against the tree. “Oh, drop the Lord. It’s not like you’re ever respectful, why start now?” Grinning, he glances at the demigod beside him, chuckling softly at the rosy blush covering his cheeks. “I’m actually here to see you, Percy Jackson.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?” The words leave Percy’s lips before he can stop them, making him flush harder and shove his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.  
“No, you didn’t. I did” Hermes whispers, jolting at the crashing of nearby thunder. Glancing once more at the angry skies that his father cast, Hermes places a hand on Percy’s arm, surprised by the chill that he gives off. “I’ll tell you about it, but first we’d better get you inside. You’re freezing.”

Right on cue a violent shiver wracks Percy’s body, making him close his eyes and clench his teeth as the wind digs its chilly fingers into his legs. “Poseidon’s cabin. My cabin.” He orders, keeping his eyes closed as Hermes’s warm arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer as white light sears his eyelids, painting his vision red. The light slowly fades, along with the thunder, lightning, frosty wind and icy rain. Replacing it is the soft sound of gurgling water from the fountain in the corner of the room, the soft glow from the bedside lamp, and the comforting heat of a warm cabin. Shivering, Percy lets the heat sink through his dripping clothes, trying to spell the chill away with mere willpower. 

“You can open your eyes now, Percy.” Hermes whispers in his ear, mildly amused. His breath sends shivers up Percy's spine, a fact that doesn't go unnoticed by the god.

Smiling shyly, Percy opens his eyes, blinking at the bare, warm wood wall of his cabin. Slipping out of Hermes’s arms, he heads to his closet, picking up a pair of clean sweats, boxers and a baggy t-shirt before glancing over his shoulder at the god. “Would you mind turning around for a moment?”

"Sure" the god answers, the umbrella vanishing from his hand as he glancing at the clothes in Percy's arms before turning to face the door. "Why did you decide to trek through the forest in the rain after Nico anyways?"

Pulling the soaked sweater, plastered along with his orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt to his chest, over his head Percy drops the sopping mess to the floor and answers while he finishes changing. "He ran into the forest after getting in a fight with some Ares kids. I saw him run off, so I went to find him. He's my friend. It's what friends do. And besides, if he didn't want to come back to camp, and if he wanted to stay in the rain and freeze to death, I wasn't going to let him do it alone." 

"That's nice of you" Hermes mutters to himself, glaring at the fountain in the corner of the room gurgling away happily. The good boy, brave boy, loyal boy doesn’t deserve his curse, doesn’t deserve the turmoil that Hermes would bring into his life. Yet Hermes is fine with that. Dear Aphrodite, Poseidon will kill him if he gets his way tonight.

Percy shrugs, tying the drawstring of his sweatpants tighter before tugging the fabric of his large shirt over the hem. Grabbing the towel from his closet door hanger, he towels his hair dry, pressing his lips together. "It's what anyone would have done." 

Shaking his head silently, Hermes crosses his arms, digging his nails into the tanned skin of his forearm, dread sinking further into his bones. The innocence in the demigod, despite everything he has been through, makes the god’s heart clench. Aphrodite’s plan is wrong, Artemis’s advice is wrong. There is no way Hermes deserves Percy, no way that Percy would come out of a relationship with him unscathed. "You are wrong there. The rest of your friends didn't stay to keep looking." 

"They don't know him like I do" Glancing over his shoulder, Percy arches his eyebrows, curious at the strained tone that the god uses. He’s never heard Hermes sound so tortured, so starved, not even when Luke died. Why would Hermes get so emotional over Percy looking for Nico? Wouldn’t any friend do the same? Unable to see his face, Percy frowns. "You can turn around now."

"No, they don't, but they still left you alone in the storm" Hermes answers while turning around, blinking at the sight of Percy in black sweats and a too-large ugly orange Camp Half Blood shirt. Arching an eyebrow, he motions to the demigod’s outfit. “Do you always wear a camp t-shirt?”

"I told them to leave me" Percy answers, heat racing to his cheeks as he glances down at his t-shirt self-consciously and shrugs. Opening his mouth to answer, Percy’s voice shakes and he shudders, the coldness seeping back into his bones, chasing away the temporary comfort that the dry clothes offered him. Wrapping his arms around his stomach in an attempt to conserve his own warmth, Percy glances at the poor excuse of a blanket on his bed before looking up at Hermes and pressing his lips together until they form a white line. "Graces, it's cold."

Watching the poor boy shiver, Hermes holds open his arms. "Come here." Pushing aside his self-loathing and ignoring the steady hum of his conscious, he steps closer to the boy, a soft emotion passing onto his face. 

"What?" Percy stutters, eyes widening. His arms slacken, dropping away from his stomach as he stares at the god, wondering what joke is being played on him. Just the thought of being held by the god, body warming against Hermes, has Percy’s cheeks flushing a dark red as he hesitantly steps forward, staring at the god uncertainly. The prospect of the god holding him, safe and warm in his arms, has heat racing through Percy and a queasy, butterfly feeling in his stomach start up. Dear gods, if only Hermes knew what his simple offer is doing to Percy.

"I'm not as warm as Apollo would be, but I'm still warm." Shaking his head at the shy demigod, Hermes steps forward and slips his arms around Percy’s waist, tugging the boy into his chest. The surprised squeak that Percy lets out has Hermes chuckling softly, brushing his nose against the boy’s forehead. Percy’s ice cold skin against his raises goose bumps, but Hermes ignores the uncomfortable feeling in favor of holding Percy closer and closing his eyes, resting his chin on top of the damp black hair. Running his hands up and down Percy’s sides, he attempts to will his heat into the cold body against his, silently cursing his pounding immortal heart as it slams against his ribcage, excited at the nearness of the boy. “Relax, Percy. I’m trying to help you.”

His shivering slows as Hermes's heat sinks into him, chasing the chill from his bones and warming his skin. Flushing softly, Percy glances up at Hermes, tilting his head back and watching as Hermes leans closer, lips brushing his forehead. His heart speeds up, sending spikes of heat arcing through all the wrong parts of his body. Embarrassed, Percy buries his face in the god’s neck, breathing in deep. If only Hermes would kiss him, if only he would hold Percy because he wants to, not because he fears Percy will freeze to death if he doesn't. What Percy wouldn't give for Hermes to do those. "Thanks."

“My pleasure” Hermes drawls sarcastically, leaning away from the demigod in his arms to snatch the pathetic blanket off of the bed, shaking it out and wrapping it around them both. Holding it snug, Hermes slips behind the demigod, pressing Percy’s back against his chest. “Hold the blanket, would you?” 

Percy takes the edges obediently, holding it tight around them as Hermes’s arms snake around his waist again, focusing on warming the rest of his body. Leaning back against Hermes’s chest, Percy closes his eyes, allowing himself to relax despite the fluttering of his heart and the increasingly difficult breathing. It can’t be happening. He always knew that what he felt for Hermes is stronger than any other emotion he’d ever felt for anyone else; friends, family or past girlfriends and boyfriends. At first he thought it was Luke that attracted him, but after meeting Hermes and seeing the humanity and pain in those immortal eyes, Percy knew it was never Luke. What he feels is solely for Hermes, the pounding in his chest, the heat in his cheeks, the attraction and the longing is only for the god. What could be worse than falling in love with a god? Especially one as unfaithful and flighty as the Messenger God. Clenching his fists, Percy wriggles in the arms surrounding him, loosening his hold on the blanket and ignoring the pain in his chest at the idea of the god leaving him tonight, having no idea what Percy feels for him, happily oblivious while going off, flirting with mortals. “You can let me go now. I’m not cold anymore.” 

“Mmm… no” Hermes answers, feeling the demigod tense in his arms. Frowning, he looks down at Percy, recognizing the hesitance, the pain and the heat flaring through the boy. Hermes’s eyes widen in surprise, unable to believe the sight before him. Dear Zeus, the boy loves him. The stupid, oblivious demigod in his arms loves him back. So be it if the streak of selfishness of the gods runs through his veins, but with the knowledge that the demigod in his arms doesn’t need to be tricked or seduced, but already feels for Hermes the same way that Hermes feels for him makes him certain. Uncle Poseidon may drown him for all he cares, but he will make Percy his. 

“Hermes?” Percy asks uncertainly, flinching and opening his eyes in surprise. Uncomfortable with the too hot heat, he drops the blanket and runs his fingers over the arms surrounding him, tapping them. “I’m starting to feel a little too warm.”

“Écheis ta pio ómorfa mátia pou écho̱ dei poté” Hermes whispers, closing his eyes and brushing his lips across the back of the demigod’s neck. He inhales, tightening his arms around the warm body before pressing a soft kiss to Percy’s shoulder. The scent of the demigod in his arms surrounds him, rivers and oceans and cleanness.  
“Excuse me?” Percy stutters, his mind translating Hermes’s words but his brain not accepting them as true.

Hermes smiles against Percy’s skin, trailing his fingers to the hem of Percy’s shirt, sneaking them under to touch warm skin. Tracing patterns across the tanned skin, Hermes nuzzles the back of Percy’s neck before pulling away to peek over his shoulder, unable to believe the fact that the demigod hasn’t pulled away from him. “I said that you have the most beautiful eyes that I’ve ever seen.” 

Percy glances over his shoulder, a light flush colouring his cheeks as he takes in the god behind him. The soft, love filled hazel eyes, reflecting the pale light from the lamp, the messy bronze hair short enough to just graze the god’s forehead, and the flushed, suntanned skin. “Did you? I thought it was you perving on me. In Greek. Weirdest dirty talk I’ve ever heard, man."

This time its Hermes’s turn to be surprised, his eyes widening in confusion as he tilts his head to the side, fingers stilling against Percy’s stomach. The bluntness in Percy’s words, the sudden confidence in his eyes, leaves the god breathless and excited. “Excuse me?”

“If you plan on seducing me, which is what I understand from all the light touches, offering to share body heat, kissing my skin and the hand up my shirt, you are going to have to do better than that,” Percy’s eyes glow as his beliefs of Hermes’s emotions are confirmed, and he slowly turns in the god’s arms, stretching up on tip toes to brush his lips against Hermes’s chin, “don’t get me wrong, dirty talk in Greek raises the hairs on my arms, but I’ve been wanting too long, alone too long to care for dirty talk at the moment.”

“I never took you as the controlling type, Perseus” Hermes shudders, gazing at the demigod in his arms under lowered lids, heat racing through his body as he longs to close the distance between them but needs to hear Percy say it, “do tell me more.”

“The first time I met you, you attracted me. I thought it might be your good looks, or the fact that you seemed to know everything yet you still humored me, or maybe the fact that you were so easygoing yet you cared so much about it all, but it turns out that it was just you in general. I couldn’t get you out of my head, no matter what I did. Not even when Annabeth and I were together. All I thought about was how much better it would feel if it were you holding my hand, you kissing me, knowing that you belonged to me, and I you.” Percy breathes in deeply, raising a hand and running it through the god’s short hair, snagging his fingers in the short strands at the back of his neck and tugging his head back to kiss Hermes’s neck. “You are perfect. You care so much about everything, about everyone, and you are loyal to what you believe in. You don’t just use mortals, but you love them, giving each of them a piece of you. You are unreal, like the fairy tale princes in those Disney stories.”

Listening silently, Hermes blinks when Percy’s rant ends suddenly, the words stuck in the demigod’s throat. Leaning down to peer into his sea green eyes, Hermes smiles slightly, understanding the words that the boy can’t say. The emotions that he can’t put into words, that he doesn’t fully understand yet. The love, the fear, the lust, all of it reflects in Percy’s eyes, kindling the fire in Hermes’s heart, but he needs to be certain that Percy wants him and all that comes with him. “Can you handle the curse that comes with me?”

Percy pulls away, the playful light draining out of his eyes as he watches the god, understanding the tone in his voice. An ache builds in his chest as he remembers how bitter some of the god’s conquests are, the gods having promised them everything and left them alone with a demigod child. “If you promise you won’t cheat on me, I can handle anything you throw my way. No children, no mortals, no gods, nothing. Just me.”

“Ever since I met you it has only been you, Percy” Hermes chokes, grabbing the demigod’s chin and tilting it up, leaning down and allowing himself to do what he’s wanted to do for years, what he held back because the kid was too young. Capturing Percy’s lips in a bruising kiss, he walks the boy backwards until Percy’s back hits the wall, the demigod letting out a surprised gasp. Grinning, Hermes nips his bottom lip playfully before leaning down, kissing Percy’s neck and biting into the soft flesh, leaving his mark. Claiming what is his.

“Then take me and don’t ever let me go” Percy breathes, moaning a second later as Hermes makes his way back to his lips, trailing kisses and playful nips. Wrapping his arms around, his breath hitches as one of Hermes’s hands trails lower, over his thigh and to the back of his knee, hoisting his leg up and around his waist. Getting the message, Percy wraps his other leg around the god’s waist, leaning in and laughing breathlessly. “This isn’t how I thought my night would end when I decided to take a walk in the pouring rain.” Not giving Hermes time to answer, Percy leans forward eagerly and captures his god’s lips. His.

Hermes knows that somewhere Aphrodite is squealing in delight, Artemis is smiling down approvingly, and Apollo is probably cursing him, but he really doesn’t care. He knows that Zeus will be angry, Poseidon will try to kill him, and Hades will berate about how unfair it is that he gets Poseidon’s son, but Hermes can’t find it in himself to care. If Percy is willing to be with him, willing to love him, willing to take the pain that comes with living and loving a god, then Hermes will happily take the wrath of the gods for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Chances Taken! I really enjoyed writing this, though it got a little hard because I had another idea for another Hermes/Percy Jackson story halfway through, and it is my favorite Percy Jackson pairing with a god. For some reason, I just love it so much! Especially since how Hermes acts in the books. Ah, so great! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this.I will be writing an Apollo/Percy Jackson or Leo Valdez/Nico di Angelo story soon!


End file.
